Superior Spider Man (TV Series)
Spectacular Spider Man''' is an American television series aired on Netflix. The show is a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and is based off of the film, '''Spider-Man: Homecoming. The events of the show take place after the film. The series premiered on January 27, 2018. Originally, the MCU Spider-Man films were supposed to be a trilogy until after the huge success of Spider-Man: Homecoming, Kevin Feige decided to make a Netflix series to succeed the film instead to tell a longer and bigger story that audiences would enjoy. The series was immediately greenlit and put into production on July 16, 2017, 9 days after the release of Spider-Man: Homecoming. The show was immediately signed on for 3 seasons only. Tom Holland reprises his role as Peter Parker/Spider-Man in the lead role. The series is written by Steve Ditko, Drew Goddard, and Avi Arad. Every episode is produced by Kevin Feige. Jon Watts has directed the most episodes in Spectacular Spider Man. Spectacular Spider Man was voted the best original Netflix series and got great reception from audiences and critics alike. Synopsis After the spectacular Spider-Man's existence was revealed to the whole wide world when he saved New York from Vulture, he was become a world sensation. With Tony Stark at his aid, Peter must fully embrace his powers to become a better hero while still having to deal with his personal life and keeping his identity secret. With Peter being New York's favorite hero, he struggles with his responsibility in being Spider-Man and in being Peter Parker. With the help of his friends Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn, Shaliene Woodley, Michelle Gonzalez, and Tony Stark, Peter must save the city from deadly foes such as the Green Goblin, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Shocker, Doctor Octopus, Lizard, Mysterio, Venom, Carnage, Chameleon, and more. Season 1 Plot The Spider-Man has become a world sensation, and called the Guardian of New York. As Spider-Man saves more people and Peter develops a relationship with Gwen Stacy, Peter's best friend's father, Norman Osborn, tries to recreate the super-solider serum in Oscorp through reverse-engineering. When Norman tests it out, hell breaks loose as the serum twists his mind but also makes him stronger, almost too strong. Norman faces horrible side-effects, with his skin turning green and him looking like a giant Hulk-sized goblin. Norman attacks Oscorp and steals their high tech glider, ready to cause chaos around New York City. Throughout the season, Spider-Man must defeat the "Green Goblin" once and for all while also having to deal with other foes such as the Shocker, Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Vulture (again!), and more! In all this chaos, Peter has to deal with protecting his identity, betrayal, and loss. Main Villain: Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Season 2 Plot After Harry Osborn has become the Goblin and has killed Gwen Stacy, Peter blames himself for turning his friend into a monster and losing the love of his life. Peter burns the Spider-Man suit and leaves behind his life-saving legacy, vowing to never put on the suit again. A depressed Peter lives out what was once his normal life, being a nobody and an outcast. Even worse, a new cocky photographer named Eddie Brock has joined the Daily Bugle photography team, becoming Peter's new rival. Meanwhile, Oscorp doesn't stop their dangerous experiments and begin on creating a new life-forms. They start out with trying to develop a living symbiote using alien material they discovered from a crashed meteor. They call it the "Venom Symbiote" and store it in a secret level as it is still in early development stages and is "hostile". The symbiote causes turns Peter's life and New York into a living hell as it finds it way to take over Eddie Brock when he tours Oscorp to take pictures, who becomes what people call the dark version of the Spider-Man, Venom. Venom wreaks havoc across the city and the symbiote also takes over Peter. A corrupted Peter ruins relationships with friends and people in the city as he returns to fighting crime as the Black Spider. As all this happens, greater threats lie beneath the chaos as the symbiote creates an offspring that uses serial killer, Cletus Kassady, as it's host and other villains emerge such as Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Scorpion, Lizard, Hobgoblin, Black Cat, and more! Peter also develops a relationships with Liz Allen and Betty Brant and is introduced to the idea of teaming up as he meets Avengers members like Ant-Man and Captain America and must gain their help to fight off the Venom plague, which also takes over Peter's old enemy, Flash Thompson, as his world turns upside down. Main Villian: '''The Venom Symbiote (Eddie Brock, Peter Parker, Cletus Kassady) '''Season 3 Plot When Peter wipes out the Venom plague and defeats Carnage and Venom, he faces a complete new world. Old school bully, Flash Thompson, is now using the Venom symbiote for good as a superhero and sidekick to Peter, Agent Venom. Peter now spends his life with his new love, Mary Jane Watson. Spider-Man now has a more peaceful life, until some of his worst enemies join forces to accomplish one thing: destroy the Spider-Man. A new sinister era begins as a deadly group of supervillains known as the Sinister Six begin to wreak havoc across New York. Spider-Man, with help from Iron Man, Ant-Man, and Agent Venom. In the midst of the chaos and war against the Sinister Six, Peter must face the return of Norman Osborn who comes back to life from the grave, showing that humans with the Goblin serum also have extremely fantastic healing properties. Norman, with a twisted mind, breaks Harry out of jail, and the two Goblins unite against Peter, intent on destroying him. Peter, with his identity revealed to Michelle, Michelle also reveals that she was a SHIELD spy the whole time, sent by Tony's requests to keep an eye on Peter and from the remnants of SHIELD. She revealed that she was a trained SHIELD agent named the White Tiger and that her real name as Ava Ayala. Peter, shocked, but happy to have a new ally, gets White Tiger's assistance in the war against the Sinister Six and the Goblins. Peter also has to reveal the truth to Aunt May and his other friends. Meanwhile, an Oscorp scientist named Alistair Smythe is also hell-bent on making sure Spider-Man is off the streets for good by creating an army of robots called Spider-Slayers. In this final season of Spectacular Spider Man, Peter must find peace in his life and get rid of his greatest enemies in this sinister war where it's bascially Spider-Man versus the world. Webs of the Spider-Verse '''(3-Episode Crossover Event) During Season 3, there is a huge 3-episode crossover event between Spider-Man, the Avengers, and the Defenders. ''Webs of the Spider-Verse is about Peter assembling a team of heroes to stop Morlun, who is an interdimensional tyrant hell-bent on killing every Spider-Man ever in the multiverse. In this crossover event, Spider-Man teams up with Iron Man, Ant-Man, Captain America, White Tiger, Agent Venom, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, and Daredevil. The team, Guardians of the Spider-Verse, helps Peter build special web-shooters that can generate webs that can take Peter and his team to another universe. The team travels from universe to universe, meeting many alternatives of Peter and Spider-Man such as the Andrew Garfield Spider-Man, Gwen Stacy Spider-Gwen, Miles Morales Spider Man, and Miguel O' Hara Spider Man, who later joins the team in their fight against Morlun. It's every Spider-Man in the multiverse against Morlun. Main Villain: '''The Sinister Six, Green Goblin (Norman & Harry Osborn) Cast * Tom Holland - Peter Parker/Spider-Man/Black Spider * Alexandra Daddario - Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen * Alex Russel - Harry Osborn/Goblin * Marisa Tomei - May Parker * Robert Downey Jr. - Tony Stark/Iron Man * Zendaya Coleman - Michelle Gonzalez/Ava Ayala/White Tiger * Laura Harrier - Liz Allen * Michael B. Jordan - Flash Thompson/Agent Venom * Shaliene Woodley - Mary Jane Watson * Miranda Cosgrove - Betty Brant * Hugh Laurie - J. Jonah Jameson * Kevin Spacey - Norman Osborn/Green Goblin * Zac Efron - Eddie Brock/Venom * Jim Carrey - Cletus Kassady/Carnage * Jared Harris - Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus * Michael Keaton - Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Cameron Monaghan - Alexander O' Hirn/Rhino * David Tennant - Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Manu Bennet - Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter * Ben Foster - Max Dillion/Electro * Vincent D'Onofrio - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Karl Urban - Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon * Tom Hardy - Flint Marko/Sandman * Hugo Weaving - Morlun * Paul Rudd - Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Donald Glover - Miles Morales/Spider-Man * Jacob Latimore - Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 * Andrew Garfield - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Timothee Chalamat - Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider * Drake Bell - Peter Parker/Ultimate Spider-Man * Tobey Maguire - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Charlie Cox - Matt Murdock/Daredevil * Chris Evans - Steve Rogers/Captain America * Mike Colter - Luke Cage/Power Man * Finn Jones - Danny Rand/Iron Fist * Sam Worthington - Herman Schultz/Shocker * Damian Lewis - Curt Connors/The Lizard * Anne Hathaway - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Jason Biggs - Mac Gargan/Scorpion * Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury Trivia * In the ''Webs of the Spider-Verse ''crossover, Hugo Weaving plays Morlun. Hugo Weaving also played Johann Shmidt in ''Captain America: The First Avenger, ''which breaks the rule that no actor can play 2 characters, with the exception of Paul Bettany and now, Hugo Weaving. This was allowed because it could show that Morlun was another version of Johann Shmidt from another universe, a döppelganger. * Donald Glover, who plays Miles Morales in the ''Webs of the Spider-Verse crossover, also voiced Miles Morales in Disney XD's Ultimate Spider-Man TV series. * Andrew Garfield, Tobey Maguire, and Drake Bell reprise their roles as Peter Parker in the Webs of the Spider-Verse ''crossover special! These are same Peter Parkers that were in Webb's trilogy, Raimi's trilogy, and the Ultimate Spider-Man series to show that during Peter's fight with Morlun, they visited other universes which included the universe where Garfield played Spider-Man, where Maguire played Spider-Man, etc. * Dane DeHaan, who played Harry Osborn in ''The Amazing Spider Man 2, co-starred with Alex Russel in the movie, Chronicle, '''who also plays Harry Osborn in the ''Spectacular Spider Man '''''series. * =